Eve of Lution
by Jarzard
Summary: They say somethings are better left forgoten... but what if they change your life 6 years later? Perhaps forgeting isnt the solution.. (possibly pg-13)
1. Complete

This is Eve of Lution in its entirety, please read and review the next instalment WILL be up soon.  
  
Eve of Lution  
  
By Jarzard  
  
"Chaos Theory" the teacher droned "is the theory of infinite possibilities and that anything can or will happen" Ash smirked as he looked down at his book and wondered if it or the teacher was correct.  
  
Spacing out Ash began to think about when he could finally get out of this grubby little school and back to training. Due to a new rule that had just came about you had to go to school for at least 4 years in-between the ages of 8 and 16 or if you would two years during your training.  
  
He had already been here a year and in only a couple of days was going to be 16 and free.  
  
"and thus the possibility of the existence of Mewtwo is quite possible if the quantum flux was turned to a southern pole." The teacher snapped the book shut on the last word causing Ash to be jolted out of his reverie. Silently cursing Ash sat back down even more glum than he was before. Not only did they make you go to school but if you were in the trainer schedule they forbade you even to MENTION pokemon. And during probably the only interesting lesson in the past five years he had slept through.  
  
It was really quite odd he reflected. Not only were teachers told in no uncertain terms to keep the kids from mentioning or hopefully even thinking about pokemon Professor Seviper disdained even the mentioning any of 'the little cretins' as he called them. (funny name for a dude who hates pokemon huh?) Yes very strange for their stuffy professor.  
  
Eyes drooping and beginning to slump forward in his chair all other thoughts drifted away on the tides of sleep. Even one of stone and tears.  
  
*BRING ADING DONG*  
  
The end bell woke Ash like the proverbial slamming of a book.  
  
Glancing up at the clock to make sure that it was only the bell that had woke him he prepared to drift back to sleep.  
  
"You are dismissed!" the teacher yelled enthusiastically.  
  
It is perhaps quite funny that a simple statement like that. A perfectly reasonable statement would have the effect it did on the people present.  
  
Two people playing accidentally stabbed their pencils into their hand while jerking around eyes wide with terror. A guy about to pass back his friends football had such a spasm that he accidentally threw it, breaking a window and pegging a passing bicyclist whos wreak went unnoticed. A girl taking a brief swig from her water bottle started to choke. And Ash nearly did the same on his own drool.  
  
Even as eyes zoomed in on the very sign that showed that hell had finally frozen over he picked up his bag and SKIPPED out.  
  
"oh god Oh god OH god OH GOD WHICH RIDDER!" a girl screamed. A fat kid near the front answered immediately "the WORST one of course. only he could cause this. its famine." shivering he stumbled out of the room while others followed in various stages of shock.  
  
Finally Ash got his legs to work and he stood up to leave.  
  
Still in shock as he stumbled down the abandoned street Ash ignored his surroundings which turned out to be very BAD for his health.  
  
After two years living on his own without pikachu and his other pokemon Ash's senses had dulled a little which turned out to be just enough when he was preoccupied at this level.  
  
Both of those things lead to him not noticing as a large gang surrounded him.  
  
Usually he would have ran as soon as it became obvious what was going to happen but distracted as he was he didn't even notice until the first blow landed  
  
"What is his condition?" A doctor asked as he strode into the small observation room situated so that they could view their current patient.  
  
"Not good. the missing lett. Gang has been getting more and more vicious." One in a slightly brown lab coat replied.  
  
"The probable outcome if things stay as is?" A small female said head pressed up against the one way glass as if trying to force a solution out.  
  
"Death."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
*Kshh, kshh, kshh*  
  
The noise of the air continued over and over at regular intervals never stopping.  
  
His vision was blurry, sound was distorted, and the acrid smell of death filled hospitals hung in the air.  
  
"Its worse than I thought." A voice spoke.. wait.. that wasn't right.. projected maybe?  
  
"So how are you going to fix your blunder mewtwo?" A female voice asked.  
  
"We will continue on as planned." Mewtwo was it? replied.  
  
"You ARE mad!" the voice yelled at.. who was it? Dang drugs Ash thought as his mind fled from the present.  
  
~()~  
  
Soft lapping of waves on a smooth beach brought Ash to for the second time that day.  
  
"Ugh.." He moaned as he pushed himself into an upright position letting his head drop onto his knees.  
  
"Get up or I will get you up." A voice said.. err.. projected? from above him.  
  
Looking up Ash saw a cat a 5'6" or so 'cat'. A light purple with darker patches mixed in, it was truly a odd sight.  
  
"Ooo are you?" He moaned up at the thing standing over him.  
  
"You will remember in due course. But.. until then get up you have a job to do."  
  
Sighing Ash slumped back onto the ground, staring vacantly at the clear sky over the beach.. yep.. this was just gonna be one of those days.  
  
~()~  
  
"Allow me to explain." The cat said not looking up at his 'accomplice'.  
  
"I pulled you along with one other back three days into the past and across several dimensions. You spent two days asleep and woke up on the third. Now I expected that to you would need more rest and I could still have today to explain what is happening and what you are going to be doing for the next little bit." At this point Caitsith as Ash had decided to call him in his head looked up. "Don't call me that.. Don't even think it you twit." Dropping his gaze back to the papers scattered on the table Ash fumed. "Continuing on before you gave me that stupid name, Celebi gave me this task and offered your aid in completing it. The reason you aid is needed is that you were never born so you couldn't stop a soul mad with vengeance [A.N. well take a guess who is it? yup mewtwo is speaking in third person.. Freaky..] and the world morphed to his strange desire. So he toke the world back hundreds of years in evolution and minds and created you in doing so, or more aptly a 'dimensional double'. A copy so precise that it is nearly impossible to tell unless one of the changes is obvious like, in the case your double, being a girl instead of a boy."  
  
"Uhhh.. So why am I here?"  
  
"Simple I have devised a simple, but nonetheless brilliant, plan. You will go in and assassinate your double and take her place as one of the elite pokemon slayers called Claymors. After doing so you will attempt, with the help of the other one brought back, to gain contact with my double and assassinate him as well which should cause the force holding this timeline as it is will snap thus evolution and advancement will occur at an accelerated rate until the timelines are even again, understand?"  
  
"Yup! You want me to go commit suicide. Kill you. Then enjoy the ride?.. ARE YOU MAD? First if this IS real how am I going to impersonate a GIRL. SECOND you want me to act like I'm the greatest mass murderer I have EVER heard of! THIRD is YOU ARE A CAT! A CAT! C-A-T AS IN CAT!"  
  
"Are you quite through?"  
  
~()~  
  
Grumbling to himself Ash perched by the vent cover leading into 'her' room. Looking through the grate he saw her. Foot long spiky black hair that hung down to her waist and slightly shorter than he was you would never have guessed that she could have killed thousands of, if not more, pokemon.  
  
/Very nice/ he thought while wondering if the church had something against loving yourself *too* much. Probably churchy people are no fun he mused.  
  
Watching her sleep he dropped silently to the floor, he barely had time to register a blur then, that she *wasnt* in her bed anymore. And only a little longer than that to wonder how much pain he was going to be in when he came to, that is if he came to. When he started flying toward the wall at an alarming rate propelled, as he guessed, by the Claymor Satoshi..  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"ughhh.." Ash moaned as he sat up.  
  
Hearing a voice talk to itself he glanced up at it. However before he could get a look at whoever was in the room with him his hair fell into the way of the person laying on the other bed or couch or futon for that matter.  
  
Casually brushing away the tuft of hair he stopped thinking 'my hair isn't this long.. Is it? how long have I been out?'  
  
Sighing he glanced over at the other bed, for it was indeed a bed. On it lay a young girl about his age with red hair and sharp features it was exactly the Lance he remembered. Deciding that the girl probably bore him no good will he decided he better wait until she noticed 'him' and not the other way around.  
  
The room was small with blood red walls and a couple of garishly mounted pokemon heads along with a sheet of their stats and the reward money given for their 'purification' as it said next to the amount. On another wall there was a large collection of sword, knives, and various other weapons used for bagging those hideous trophies hanging all over the walls.  
  
"And then came the pacifier. Perfect in his mere existence Mewtwo the God of all creation started us on the way of Claymor. To him we were nothing but with his guidance he created us, helped us, molded us, into what we are today.. Claymors. Hunters. Slayers. We are sworn to kill all of the demonic mutants that our forbears created. We must bare the sins of our future to save ourselves today. We must purge the land of all pokemon. Mewtwo himself a god in pokemon form saw our destiny and took us in hand to purge the world of their menace. We MUST NOT FAIL.. Humorous no?" The girl said tossing down the book, "Simply marvelous! Murderers! And the worst ones of all is you and Mewtwo! The two who came to stop it are the ones responsible. Ahh.. wait allow me to introduce myself. I am Lance. The dragon master. One other Mewtwo pulled back for help."  
  
"whew." Ash sighed "I thought I was toast, sitting here in the house of my enemy. Who, I might add, is strangely absent. Trying to impersonate a girl with.. long hair.." he trailed off at the end eyes going wide as he jerked around looking for a mirror.  
  
"errr.. About that.. I'm guessing you want.. Errr. conformation?" She said grinning weakly.  
  
"you wouldn't dare.." He/she menaced quietly.  
  
"Your right I don't.. but Mewtwo.." She was now grinning broadly.  
  
"well.. At least its reversible. It is isn't it? errr lance. Lance? LANCE!" he said the last part as he launched himself  
  
"HEY I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS OR NOT!" She panted as she tried to keep 'Ashley's hands away from her neck "all he said was that it was going to be harder to fracture DNA than to fuse it!" she said rubbing her neck after she had got free.  
  
"when I get a hold of him I'm going to...." he slowly trailed off.  
  
"What? What are you going to do to me Ash?" Mewtwo projected to the two. [urk a rime! I hate them as much as mimes!] "Anyways Ash I have good news and bad news. First how does the name of Ashena sound?"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ash stared blankly at the giant cat standing in the room with Lance and him. Slowly his mind began to speed up and race down the possibilities of Mewtwo's simple statement... could he mean?... no he wouldn't... but then again...  
  
"Mewtwo... you have a vaccine don't you... to fix THIS don't you?" he asked while glaring daggers.  
  
"Yes and No." the thing said to the furious boy sitting on the bed while ignoring the smirking girl rubbing his back unnoticed.  
  
"It is a simple question FREAK yes... or no..." Calm... calm... calm.....  
  
"Impatient I see. Well anyways it is yes and no for I cannot extract the extra DNA that caused this or if you will the Y chromosomes. So instead of working on replacing them I worked on fracturing your DNA so that you could switch between male and female at will. Quite a breakthrough if I do say so myself." The cat laughed watching the unnoticed affection.  
  
"WHAT!!! IM GONNA BE AN IT!" Calm? Hell no! KILL!!!  
  
Diving at the clone Ash was out for blood. Barely dodging in time Mewtwo could barely stop the second one before it could seriously injure him. Ash was berserk the strain he was putting on Mewtwo's grip of psychic energy was immense surpassing that of even the one Mew had put on it.  
  
"Mewtwo we have got to calm him! Or else he could shatter the seal you put on him." Lance said backing away. Yes. A true comrade.  
  
"I know we have got to calm him but how." Mewtwo was sweating heavily with the strain Mew couldn't even put on him, "Maybe shock? Yes it will have to do. Lance this is what I want you to do..."  
  
~()~  
  
"Mewtwo you where right... it did work..." Lance blushed.  
  
"Of course it did! First kisses always do that to a person." The cat said trying to sound sagely.  
  
"Ohh? How would you know?" The girl grinned at the obvious trap laid before her kidnaper.  
  
"Well why else would Mew follow me? Isnt it obvious?" Tilting his head to the side as if examining a strange bug as he spoke.  
  
"Err... no... you did try to kill her you know." Looking miffed Lance turned away to examine the prostrate boy leing on the floor.  
  
"Your point is? Remember forgive and forget! The sages way of life..." continuing to mumble Lance spaced him out as she bent over to check on the young boy or, as she knew, the... well never mind that now the seals were still intact for the time being and for as long as possible she hoped.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream about you Lance." Ash said sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry you fell of the bed. And your dream wasn't about me kissing you or anything." She was getting very good amusment out of this first Ash then Mewtwo and then Ash once more!  
  
"Errr... ya nothin like that... heh..." Ash laughed weakly.  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo snapped his head up and looked seemingly through the door, "I must be on my way. Someone is coming." And with that he vanished leaving Ash and Lance to wonder and stew.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Slowly the door cracked open just enough to let the person outside glance in and see if it was an appropriate time to come in. Seeing that the people inside were not engaged in any private matters, so to speak, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a pompous looking butler stood there droopy mustaches falling slightly past his chin.  
  
"Mistress," pausing to bow he continued talking, it seemed, to both Ash and Lance, "we have got a report that a small village is in need of your services. Apparently a pokemon of the char genus is feasting on their food supplies. Normally as you know we would let someone else handle the matter but it seems that the monster is what the masses call a 'CharIzard'. Very deadly. I must send back a report on who will handle this case I will be outside tell me who when you decide." And with that he left.  
  
"Ok... good luck Lance!" Ash said in her best singsong voice. (ya HER remember mewtwo turned him into a girl. I will usually refer to her as a guy cause it helps distinguish her from Lance and also for latter simplicity)  
  
"Not on your life." She turned away and lay down on her bed.  
  
"Pulleease.." Ash made his best puppy dog face at the other girl hoping for at least a little breakage in her defense.  
  
Lance closed her eyes trying to block out Ash's pitiful looking face. She could almost hear her resolve shiver about to shatter completely when Ash struck the final blow to it. He sobbed.  
  
'this works good' Ash thought as Lance closed her eyes trying to block out his face. Now all he needed was a slight whimper or... yes maybe... a sob...  
  
~()~  
  
Sighing Lance shuffled out into the hall and glanced around for the annoying buttler.  
  
"Madam may I assume that you decided to take care of this menace?" he asked voice sounding like a whine.  
  
"Yes get everything ready I'll wait here." Nodding his understanding the little fellow scuttled off to get the things ready to go. She couldn't belive it. Ash had broken her will with one look and a sob, and now she was off to kill one of the most dangerous pokemon ever to exist in this dimension. Yup this was just one of those days.  
  
The door behind her opened to allow the small girl to exit and closed again. A perfect replica of his dimensional double Ash was very pretty and with the red robe he or rather she was wearing along with spiky black hair she looked more a fighter than the boy version had.  
  
"Lance think about the bright side, it could be worse you could have to go kill a monsterous Dragonite or something even meaner." Ash was smiling very brightly as she chattered away.  
  
Lance stared at the other girl and tried to figure out what was going on. When she was a boy Ash had never rambled on like this and as a girl his toung had become even less lose this just wasn't like him. What did he want? Was the first question that popped into Lance's head. The second was what was he trying to apologize for... or what was he about to do...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Lance?" Ash whispered head drooping suddenly and causing her spikes of hair to fall in front of her face giving it a lost look.  
  
"What?" Lance said looking at Ash while trying not to let her feelings show. 'darn everyone who can do that!' she thought viciously about the expressions that was slowly getting the girl everything she wanted plus some.  
  
"I... I... I forgot my teddy bear in the other time line and well... I can't sleep without it... so would you hurry back and... well... be my teddy bear?" Ash looked up and made his lip quiver a little. (A.N. if ya can't succeed one way... Try another! Lol)  
  
"Uhhh," Lance was stumped. Of all the things she had been expecting this was not it nor had it in any way been related to *this*.  
  
"errr," How was she gonna handle this one? Dang him! Or her. Or it... Well whatever this just plane sucked!  
  
"fine." She said with a total lack of enthusiasm which was totally opposite of what she was feeling.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Ash jumped suddenly onto Lance and hugged her while pulling herself (Ash) up so her head was resting on lance's shoulder.  
  
The sound of feet walking down the hall alerted Lance to the arrival of the mope butler but obviously the clinger didn't hear it cause she just wouldn't budge.  
  
"your so soft" Ash murmured into Lance's ear before dropping to the floor right when the butler walked around the corner.  
  
The effect was as desired in Ash's point of view that is, first the constant pushing from Lance made her hands go someplace less than publicly appropriate, second the blush didn't look like a blush of embarrassment, third Ash as he fell put on a look of horror, and last when the butler saw what was going on Lance made a quick removal of her hands and a look a guilt entered her face.  
  
"Missure! That should be asked for not taken! While you are in this house you shall force non tu submit!" the butler had a look of horror on his face as he stopped, "sust cause we offered room en board does not mean they have free ruel of us tu!" turning away he motioned with a disgusted wave for Lance to follow him and he stalked off obviously very much disgusted.  
  
Slowly turning Lance advanced on the choking Ash...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blowing out a puff of smoke Lance stumbled down the hallway remembering the time she had been playing with fireworks. Yup her parents had caught her out behind the gym 'smoking' as they called it.  
  
"Missure. May I interest you in a bath before you pay your visit to Satoshi?" (remember ash is posing as Satoshi)  
  
"Err, no thank you..." continuing on down the hallway to Ash's room intent on what the butler had stopped earlier. Killing Ash.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe of the closed room Lance caught her breath and prepared her wits to eliminate the little twerp who had almost sent her to her death.  
  
Slowly easing open the door she looked in... no Ash... not good... where could he be? Suddenly getting her answer as a lithe form in pink pikachu pajamas (a little unbecoming in a mass murderer huh?) jumped from the mantle above the door onto her shoulders.  
  
"Lance!" Ash squealed "How are YA!" continuing her rambunctious rambling Ash started to hop on the bigger girls shoulders.  
  
Lances eyes where wide as she tride to shake of the pajamad girl from her crispy shoulders.  
  
"Lance! Your hurt! Take off your shirt so you can be bandaged up!" Ash still sounded happy without care even though he now was ordering someone of the opposite sex (sort of) to take off their shirt and be bandaged up! 'Dosen't he have any shame?' lance thought incredulous.  
  
"Please... lance..." he stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes.  
  
Eye twitching Lance turned away she was NOT going to do this... She wasn't... She shouldn't...  
  
It was perhaps a wonderfully surprised expression on the butlers face as he walked in to find his mistress and his masters enemy sitting in the room totally naked while Satoshi (remember from other peoples perspective ash in this timeline will be refered to as Satoshi while lance will refer to him as a he and he will switch between calling himself a boy and a girl... very confusing) was rubbing all over the others body. Yes probably very funny...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The temperature in the room was icy. The fire that was supposedly a gateway to hell was seemingly emiting COLD not heat! Why was this you may ask yourself. The answer was simple, hell had frozen over. Why is THAT you ask yourself? Or is that me asking you? Well either way it is simple, Lance was pouting.  
  
'Why can he get me to do anything he wants!' Lance snarled silently to herself. True most of it isn't as bad as it could have been but still it was far from nice of him.  
  
"oh Lance..." Ash crooned softly to the other girls back.  
  
With an eyebrow twitching Lance turned "What do you want now..."  
  
"Well seeing as how you were molesting me earlier today, then you tried to kill me, and just now you seduced me..." Ash was trying to look stricken to the bone, with much success, over the butlers claims.  
  
"Don't start." Snarling the words out Lance stalked over to her torched bag that was laying where Ash had thrown it in his haste... truly no shame.  
  
"But before I got back I ran into our little benefactor." She was now rummaging through the bag looking for something, "and he gave me this potion for you to drink." Suddenly she pulled out a little bottle, like you see in old horror movies, that was swirling with colors. Wait... did she say colors? It was pitch black... no... it was dark purple with light green... or was it... suddenly Ash felt his head jerk to the side with loud smack.  
  
"Don't look at it directly you idiot." Lance snarled stuffing the bottle behind her back, much to ash's dismay.  
  
"Owww... well what is 'it'" Ash moaned trying to mover her jaw.  
  
"Simple, how did you think you were going to live here for God knows how long trying to guess who people are and how to live at this point?" Her eyebrow was still twitching Ash noted thinking about how uptight the other girl was.  
  
"Quite easy really! I was going to say your molesting me had produced severer psychological trama, and that I couldn't cope with it." Ash was enjoying herself.  
  
Lance's eyebrow gave another twitch.  
  
*flash Back*  
  
suddenly a form phased into the open seat next to Lance on her own personal transportation.  
  
"So Lance how goes the operation?" Mewtwo asked the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Mewtwo... If you EVER bring me into one of your missions again I will kill you personally." Lance's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Good then? Well I know Ash probably has a plan for this but, he can't go around without the memories of Satoshi so I liquefied all of them and incorporated them in this juicy fruit drink so he can get all of her memories."  
  
"What possible plan could he come up with? I mean there is no practical way to handle the situation without those memories."  
  
"Belive what you will but I think you underestimate him..."  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"I hate you... now drink up." Lance's face continued to twitch.  
  
"I Looove you too Lancy-poo" Ash was doing his puppy dog face again...  
  
Smiling as she snatched the fascinating bottle Ash downed it in one gulp. Face screwing up and getting splotchy Ash suddenly did the only thing he could think of...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
...he threw up.  
  
Hmm... He had had eggs and ham for breakfast along with a light serving of O.J. and toast on the side. Or that is what it looked like as the gooey substance dripped from Lances red hair.  
  
He also noticed somewhat relived, although not without a certain foreboding, that Lance didn't have that peculiar facial twitch. But what was her face doing?  
  
Wiping a couple drops of sweat from his forehead that had formed from now blazing inferno he realized that this was probably a good time for a witty remark.  
  
"You know what they say," Ash now was sure that this was the only possible remark that fit the situation so he forged ahead, "You got to know when to walk away, (he/she/ash/satoshi [urk I hate that] is referring to the problem here) AND WHEN TO RUN (now referring to lance...)" He screamed as he skidded into the hall and took off at the fastest pace his feminine body could manage.  
  
~()~  
  
It was all-in-all to bad that it had turned out this way, Lance mussed as she wiped her sweaty palms on the remnants of her pants.  
  
Ash was tide up to a wall with her (Ash that is, [ya know I'm getting tired of this so anyone who can suggest a good gender will get a cyber Ferrari!]) dress slashed the same way Lances had, although this wouldn't have any consequences until later.  
  
"Do you have any final words?" Lance was holding her hand up to the other girls cheek looking into her eyes.  
  
"only one..." ash whispered so that no one not in the distance lance was would hear. Ash looked up eyes seemingly crossed although there was no reason for it.  
  
"And that is?" Lance said equally as soft feeling the sinking sensation of suspicion causing her to lift the others chin to get a better look at the eyes, eyes tell much.  
  
Suddenly Ash's eyes went wide and she shrieked. Startled Lance dropped her chin and spun preparing for the worst. But there was only the haggard butler limping up the hall.  
  
"Mishtresh" he slurred only half of his face moving (uhhh... he had the stroke in episode 789456 and 1/67 Aka the lost episode [or in other words after the umm... seducing? debacle) "I'lll SHave yoush."  
  
Suddenly getting starry eyed Ash sighed "my brave hero"  
  
Lances eyebrow twitched.  
  
Another Side, Another Story Part 1  
  
A solitary figure strode down the abandoned hallway fixing the cloths that he had just received. A couple of cleaning carts stood in open doors their owners having left them there when the mid-morning break had started. Not that it really mattered though, it was a hospital, death would always hang in the air.  
  
Sighing he dug out a small folded piece of paper and opened it up.  
  
Dear Satoshi,  
  
I regret to inform you that it was not a dream. There are assassins coming and you would just get in the way. I am sending you to a dimension I found when looking for my dark brother of time. It appears to lack a form of you at the current time so I would like you to scout out and assassinate some individuals I have information about them in the envelope I put in your pocket. What happened to this double is unclear however and that is why you were in the hospital somehow he was blown out of the timeline. His name was ASH KETCHUM remember that. Also find Lance Dracon or more aptly the one everyone thinks of as Lance Dracon she is your... friend. And also I let the Doppelganger take your place to avoid confusion, true its memories of your life are not perfect but... anyways  
  
Good luck,  
  
Mewtwo  
  
When she had arrived here she decided that it probably would be best to at LEAST look like a boy. And thus. Her current state of gender.  
  
She hoped her master would be alright and not get scratched by the assassins, that would be the worst they could do... right?  
  
Sighing she looked out a nearby window into the bustling metropolis. A mechanical mayhem was what it truly was, totally disgusting.  
  
Sighing she shuffled down the hallway mentally preparing herself for the ordeal ahead.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ash smiled across the table at the butler as dinner progressed. Lance was contenting herself by grinding her teeth in a rather loud fashion and the butler had a weird half smile because he couldn't move all of his face.  
  
"Mishtresh how goesh the jobsh?" Ash lowered her fork and sat back.  
  
"Not good... mostly they seem to be from people scared of a little bug if even that!" Her voice was filled with indignation.  
  
"Exactly! They have NO idea what they are supposed to be scared of! They call us if they are being pestered by even an inch long worm!" Lance snarled her teeth were grinding even more, much to Ash's surprise.  
  
"Yesh but even dats a problemsh for yoush..." the butler slowly muttered into obscurity, still only able to move half his face.  
  
"true but after my vicious bout with the wicked rolly-polly I'm tired so... good night." Blowing her hair away from her face Ash stood up and left.  
  
"Nowsh letsh talk aboutsh yoursh littles habitsss..."  
  
~()~  
  
"I swear Im gonna KILL that damn butler!" Lance was pasing around Ash's room with no regard for couth or tact.  
  
"Why? He's SOOO cute." Ash was enjoying this all to much Lance decided.  
  
"Why? WHY! First do you know what he put in my tea?!!!"  
  
"He didn't put anything."  
  
"What do you mean he didn't... oh... YOU LITTLE" Lance started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"You need it with how you are acting around here." Ash was enjoying this immensely.  
  
"But... but... but..." Lance stuttered.  
  
"But what? You don't think you do?" Ash had a Cheshire(spelling?) grin.  
  
Lance sighed, there was no winning this one.  
  
"Cheer up! It could be worse ya know... errr... well it could be ME!" Perky... Lance was starting to hate perky.  
  
"Ash I give you two seconds to shut up and leave me be." Silently Lance started to count.  
  
"Err... lance I cant ya know! I mean... ya ARE in MY room." Lance was a funny person actually, and not all that bad looking either...  
  
Suddenly Ash's musings were cut short as the door banged shut causing Ash to jump. 'great just great,' sighing Ash rolled over and snuffed the light. Chapter 11  
  
The gigantic sword slashed in a semi diagonal line and lightly brushing the ground just enough to make a small line in the dirt.  
  
Ash suddenly stopped the foot thick sword at approximately a 45 degree angle, and smirked.  
  
The giant tyrantar claws that had only a moment before been plunging to impale the lithe girl stopped seemingly fighting an invisible foe.  
  
Screaming the monster leapt back trying to flee but it wasn't fast enough, nothing could be fast enough Ash knew.  
  
As it stumbled back its hand seemed to grow expanding and twisting seemingly pushing away from itself as the mighty ki force pushed in on it.  
  
Melding, melting, tearing, ripping... the creature slowly came apart while its anguished shrieks continued unabated.  
  
~()~  
  
Lance sat in the small library reading one of her favorite love stories about a chick who falls in love with a 'it' or someone who isn't male or really female either (I just had to do it.) when Ash walked in.  
  
Her once finely cleaned cloths where stained dark red with patches of brown and had numerous cuts in them. She was smiling however as she licked the blood off the back of her hand.  
  
Holding out her arm Ash walked up to Lance, "want some?" was all the girl said however.  
  
"I think I'll pass..." Lance grimaced as she reached over to pickup the bookmark that was resting on the small nightstand beside her.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked lowly as she slid her arms around Lance's neck and started to lick her shoulder.  
  
"err... I'm just not hungry right now..." Lance lied trying to keep her calm.  
  
"oh if that's the case let me get cleaned up." Stretching the bloodied girl stood and swayed out of the room still licking her arms.  
  
Slowly reaching up Lance felt around her neck and pulled her hand back sticky with the dark red substance. Sighing she stood up and followed Ash out.  
  
~()~  
  
Standing atop a tall mountain a demented shape looked out over the expanse of land he could see and felt out past even that.  
  
Suddenly in an explosive force the form shot a few feet up into the air and hovered there still looking around.  
  
In a last burst the creature was suddenly blasting through a thick forest seemingly perfectly at rest with no fear of slamming into anything.  
  
As two poles shot by a effect sort of like the dropping of a pin into water occurred. Rippling the very fabric of the worlds was struck and shattered but also like the breaking of waters surface it was over in mere seconds. Another Side Another Story part 2  
  
Tentatively Satoshi stepped outside of the white building she had awoken in.  
  
Gasping she slapped her hands over her ears to drown out the noise, screams, honks, shouts, all of it.  
  
"Hey bud... you alright?" Glancing up Satoshi recognized Shingeru's face immediately, but who was he in this world? "ASH?!"  
  
Mouthing something that could be considered words if there was some noise she tapped her... wait... his throat.  
  
"What? Did you lose your voice?" the guy asked.  
  
Nodding Satoshi smiled up at him.  
  
"Ok... well me and your gang were just coming to check on you so... I'll go tell them you're out here and you lost your voice... Ashy-boy..." Upon receiving no reply the boy walked off seemingly troubled about something.  
  
Smirking Satoshi dashed off down the sidewalk as soon as they were out of sight of each other.  
  
~()~  
  
"Ok I think something wrong with Ash." Gary told the small gathering.  
  
"Why" Misty asked.  
  
"Well first I was being all nice and out of character, then when that got no suspicion I called him Ashy-boy and he didn't get mad!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Rubbing his chin Brock pondered the situation.  
  
"Well lets go see him then decide from there ok?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
~()~  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yes, Ash Ketchum checked out of the hospital just a few minutes ago." The receptionist looked at them puzzled, "Why? Is it important?"  
  
"No... Well we will be on our way."  
  
"Have a good day." She replied cheerfully.  
  
~()~  
  
Smiling Satoshi congratulated herself on successfully losing the Shingeru look-alike. Suddenly stumbling she stared at the small step in consternation... why would someone put a step next to a rock path? It just didn't make any sense!  
  
*Honk Honk*  
  
Eyes widening Satoshi stood there as the yellow blur slammed into her.  
  
~()~  
  
Groaning Ash sat up and looked down at the crowded street below him.  
  
'Cars! Trucks! All of the things from my world...' he thought in wonder.  
  
Limping Ash slowly turned and started down the stairs. Stopping by the door out of the building Ash listened.  
  
"Oh my god... how did he get up to the roof?"  
  
"The impact from the taxi must have been *huge*."  
  
"How soon till the ambulance arrives?"  
  
Rubbing his head Ash slowly shifted into a girl and walked out.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"A taxi just hit some guy and the impact chucked him up to the roof." A small girl replied.  
  
Nodding his head Ash slowly backed away from the crowd before turning and walking off.  
  
~()~  
  
"Ash... Ash... WAKE UP"  
  
Satoshi was filled with pain as the world re-centered itself around her.  
  
"Mewtwo's attack must have been a lot worse than I thought." The voice muttered.  
  
"The... Great... Ones...Attack...?" Satoshi asked slowly.  
  
"You must of REALY bonked your head."  
  
"Celan... is that... you?"  
  
"Sure if you want to call me that now. Anyways we better get you out of here."  
  
"Be careful... the yellow ones... don't stop..."  
  
FINALE: WORK SHOP OF THE OMNIPOTENT SEMINAR ONE  
  
It is possible that it was mere chance that the world switching happened, but lets think on a bigger scale for a minute. Here on this blue polka-dot plate we have Satoshi in Ash's world, while over here, on this grungy brown uncleaned plate that happened to be several feet away, Is Ash in Satoshi's world. Now the really ironic thing is this, Satoshi unaccustomed to the mechanics of the more modern dimension was hit by a taxi and thrown sixty or so feet to the top of this apartment building. While Ash on the other hand slipped off of a wall because of the shock of an illusion caused by a pissed Raltz, and got a concussion. Also 'cause of another twist of fate Satoshi ended up with the injuries of both of them.  
  
I would also like to mention while I have such a audience as this to mention the problem with Mewtwo. Now it is quite easy to understand that Mewtwo #1 is evil, totally smeging evil, while Mewtwo #2, heh, I kill myself, is quite good. But this is quite a problem, how can you tell two freaky cats apart? Simple you cant. You also cant tell Lance and Celan apart, nor can you tell Ash(female) apart from Satoshi, it just don't work.  
  
Now while I still have you oh so attentive let me tell ya a couple more things. It isn't very important right now but this is just the beginning, more a prologue to the actual events in the story which I have decided to torture you with cause I can, cause I am very bored and your looks of pain are very rewarding. Now before I continue with this let me tell you one more thing, I'm a liar. 


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. well here I am! Or was. or could be? Anyways I decided to post this while I try to get a good ending for my other story which started out slow. didn't have a good summery. and was really complex. and that adds up to a bombing story ehh? Well this one starts off better and is slightly less complex so enjoy!  
  
Discaimer: no I don't own pokemon and if I do I will be the FIRST one to tell you!  
  
Eve of Lution  
  
By Jarzard  
  
"Chaos Theory" the teacher droned "is the theory of infinite possibilities and that anything can or will happen" Ash smirked as he looked down at his book and wondered if it or the teacher was correct.  
  
Spacing out Ash began to think about when he could finally get out of this grubby little school and back to training. Due to a new rule that had just came about you had to go to school for at least 4 years in-between the ages of 8 and 16 or if you would two years during your training.  
  
He had already been here a year and in only a couple of days was going to be 16 and free.  
  
"and thus the possibility of the existence of Mewtwo is quite possible if the quantum flux was turned to a southern pole." The teacher snapped the book shut on the last word causing Ash to be jolted out of his reverie. Silently cursing Ash sat back down even more glum than he was before. Not only did they make you go to school but if you were in the trainer schedule they forbade you even to MENTION pokemon. And during probably the only interesting lesson in the past five years he had slept through.  
  
It was really quite odd he reflected. Not only were teachers told in no uncertain terms to keep the kids from mentioning or hopefully even thinking about pokemon Professor Seviper disdained even the mentioning any of 'the little cretins' as he called them. (funny name for a dude who hates pokemon huh?) Yes very strange for their stuffy professor.  
  
Eyes drooping and beginning to slump forward in his chair all other thoughts drifted away on the tides of sleep. Even one of stone and tears.  
  
*BRING ADING DONG*  
  
The end bell woke Ash like the proverbial slamming of a book.  
  
Glancing up at the clock to make sure that it was only the bell that had woke him he prepared to drift back to sleep.  
  
"You are dismissed!" the teacher yelled enthusiastically.  
  
It is perhaps quite funny that a simple statement like that. A perfectly reasonable statement would have the effect it did on the people present.  
  
Two people playing accidentally stabbed their pencils into their hand while jerking around eyes wide with terror. A guy about to pass back his friends football had such a spasm that he accidentally threw it, breaking a window and pegging a passing bicyclist whos wreak went unnoticed. A girl taking a brief swig from her water bottle started to choke. And Ash nearly did the same on his own drool.  
  
Even as eyes zoomed in on the very sign that showed that hell had finally frozen over he picked up his bag and SKIPPED out.  
  
"oh god Oh god OH god OH GOD WHICH RIDDER!" a girl screamed. A fat kid near the front answered immediately "the WORST one of course. only he could cause this. its famine." shivering he stumbled out of the room while others followed in various stages of shock.  
  
Finally Ash got his legs to work and he stood up to leave.  
  
Still in shock as he stumbled down the abandoned street Ash ignored his surroundings which turned out to be very BAD for his health.  
  
After two years living on his own without pikachu and his other pokemon Ash's senses had dulled a little which turned out to be just enough when he was preoccupied at this level.  
  
Both of those things lead to him not noticing as a large gang surrounded him.  
  
Usually he would have ran as soon as it became obvious what was going to happen but distracted as he was he didn't even notice until the first blow landed  
  
"What is his condition?" A doctor asked as he strode into the small observation room situated so that they could view their current patient.  
  
"Not good. the missing lett. Gang has been getting more and more vicious." One in a slightly brown lab coat replied.  
  
"The probable outcome if things stay as is?" A small female said head pressed up against the one way glass as if trying to force a solution out.  
  
"Death." 


	3. Chapter 2

A.N.2. *REVISED* per request I rewrote this chapter lol the original version was a little confusing so I did make it easier to understand and by the way if you have an requests just send me an email or a review and I'll see what I can do. (note: im not sure what the pairings will be so help will be appreciated! [send reviews k!])  
  
A.N. IM BACK!!! Hey no need to cry! Its ok to be happy but I mean. wait. those *are* tears of joy right? right. Ohhh by the way In this chapter I in no way give offence to churchy people k? remember r&r!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
*Kshh, kshh, kshh*  
  
The noise of the air continued over and over at regular intervals never stopping.  
  
His vision was blurry, sound was distorted, and the acrid smell of death filled hospitals hung in the air.  
  
"Its worse than I thought." A voice spoke.. wait.. that wasn't right.. projected maybe?  
  
"So how are you going to fix your blunder mewtwo?" A female voice asked.  
  
"We will continue on as planned." Mewtwo was it? replied.  
  
"You ARE mad!" the voice yelled at.. who was it? Dang drugs Ash thought as his mind fled from the present.  
  
~()~  
  
Soft lapping of waves on a smooth beach brought Ash to for the second time that day.  
  
"Ugh.." He moaned as he pushed himself into an upright position letting his head drop onto his knees.  
  
"Get up or I will get you up." A voice said.. err.. projected? from above him.  
  
Looking up Ash saw a cat a 5'6" or so 'cat'. A light purple with darker patches mixed in, it was truly a odd sight.  
  
"Ooo are you?" He moaned up at the thing standing over him.  
  
"You will remember in due course. But.. until then get up you have a job to do."  
  
Sighing Ash slumped back onto the ground, staring vacantly at the clear sky over the beach.. yep.. this was just gonna be one of those days.  
  
~()~  
  
"Allow me to explain." The cat said not looking up at his 'accomplice'.  
  
"I pulled you along with one other back three days into the past and across several dimensions. You spent two days asleep and woke up on the third. Now I expected that to you would need more rest and I could still have today to explain what is happening and what you are going to be doing for the next little bit." At this point Caitsith as Ash had decided to call him in his head looked up. "Don't call me that.. Don't even think it you twit." Dropping his gaze back to the papers scattered on the table Ash fumed. "Continuing on before you gave me that stupid name, Celebi gave me this task and offered your aid in completing it. The reason you aid is needed is that you were never born so you couldn't stop a soul mad with vengeance [A.N. well take a guess who is it? yup mewtwo is speaking in third person.. Freaky..] and the world morphed to his strange desire. So he toke the world back hundreds of years in evolution and minds and created you in doing so, or more aptly a 'dimensional double'. A copy so precise that it is nearly impossible to tell unless one of the changes is obvious like, in the case your double, being a girl instead of a boy."  
  
"Uhhh.. So why am I here?"  
  
"Simple I have devised a simple, but nonetheless brilliant, plan. You will go in and assassinate your double and take her place as one of the elite pokemon slayers called Claymors. After doing so you will attempt, with the help of the other one brought back, to gain contact with my double and assassinate him as well which should cause the force holding this timeline as it is will snap thus evolution and advancement will occur at an accelerated rate until the timelines are even again, understand?"  
  
"Yup! You want me to go commit suicide. Kill you. Then enjoy the ride?.. ARE YOU MAD? First if this IS real how am I going to impersonate a GIRL. SECOND you want me to act like I'm the greatest mass murderer I have EVER heard of! THIRD is YOU ARE A CAT! A CAT! C-A-T AS IN CAT!"  
  
"Are you quite through?"  
  
~()~  
  
Grumbling to himself Ash perched by the vent cover leading into 'her' room. Looking through the grate he saw her. Foot long spiky black hair that hung down to her waist and slightly shorter than he was you would never have guessed that she could have killed thousands of, if not more, pokemon.  
  
/Very nice/ he thought while wondering if the church had something against loving yourself *too* much. Probably churchy people are no fun he mused.  
  
Watching her sleep he dropped silently to the floor, he barely had time to register a blur then, that she *wasnt* in her bed anymore. And only a little longer than that to wonder how much pain he was going to be in when he came to, that is if he came to. When he started flying toward the wall at an alarming rate propelled, as he guessed, by the Claymor Satoshi.. 


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. ok I revised the last chapter cause of how confusing it was. Ohhh. and I just gotta mention this but when I first read pokemon I thought lance was a girl so he is a girl in this fic.. I REPEAT LANCE IS A GIRL IN THIS FIC! Ohhh and try to suggest some pairings ok? Lol thanks and remember REVIEW  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"ughhh.." Ash moaned as he sat up.  
  
Hearing a voice talk to itself he glanced up at it. However before he could get a look at whoever was in the room with him his hair fell into the way of the person laying on the other bed or couch or futon for that matter.  
  
Casually brushing away the tuft of hair he stopped thinking 'my hair isn't this long.. Is it? how long have I been out?'  
  
Sighing he glanced over at the other bed, for it was indeed a bed. On it lay a young girl about his age with red hair and sharp features it was exactly the Lance he remembered. Deciding that the girl probably bore him no good will he decided he better wait until she noticed 'him' and not the other way around.  
  
The room was small with blood red walls and a couple of garishly mounted pokemon heads along with a sheet of their stats and the reward money given for their 'purification' as it said next to the amount. On another wall there was a large collection of sword, knives, and various other weapons used for bagging those hideous trophies hanging all over the walls.  
  
"And then came the pacifier. Perfect in his mere existence Mewtwo the God of all creation started us on the way of Claymor. To him we were nothing but with his guidance he created us, helped us, molded us, into what we are today.. Claymors. Hunters. Slayers. We are sworn to kill all of the demonic mutants that our forbears created. We must bare the sins of our future to save ourselves today. We must purge the land of all pokemon. Mewtwo himself a god in pokemon form saw our destiny and took us in hand to purge the world of their menace. We MUST NOT FAIL.. Humorous no?" The girl said tossing down the book, "Simply marvelous! Murderers! And the worst ones of all is you and Mewtwo! The two who came to stop it are the ones responsible. Ahh.. wait allow me to introduce myself. I am Lance. The dragon master. One other Mewtwo pulled back for help."  
  
"whew." Ash sighed "I thought I was toast, sitting here in the house of my enemy. Who, I might add, is strangely absent. Trying to impersonate a girl with.. long hair.." he trailed off at the end eyes going wide as he jerked around looking for a mirror.  
  
"errr.. About that.. I'm guessing you want.. Errr. conformation?" She said grinning weakly.  
  
"you wouldn't dare.." He/she menaced quietly.  
  
"Your right I don't.. but Mewtwo.." She was now grinning broadly.  
  
"well.. At least its reversible. It is isn't it? errr lance. Lance? LANCE!" he said the last part as he launched himself  
  
"HEY I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS OR NOT!" She panted as she tried to keep 'Ashley's hands away from her neck "all he said was that it was going to be harder to fracture DNA than to fuse it!" she said rubbing her neck after she had got free.  
  
"when I get a hold of him I'm going to...." he slowly trailed off.  
  
"What? What are you going to do to me Ash?" Mewtwo projected to the two. [urk a rime! I hate them as much as mimes!] "Anyways Ash I have good news and bad news. First how does the name of Ashena sound?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. lol the chapters are realy short but when I stretch chapters their quality decreases so I guess you get higher quality more often but less for every serving eh? Anyways here we go and remember review o_0 (gotta love this one!) ohh and this is going to be champion shipping.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ash stared blankly at the giant cat standing in the room with Lance and him. Slowly his mind began to speed up and race down the possibilities of Mewtwo's simple statement... could he mean?... no he wouldn't... but then again...  
  
"Mewtwo... you have a vaccine don't you... to fix THIS don't you?" he asked while glaring daggers.  
  
"Yes and No." the thing said to the furious boy sitting on the bed while ignoring the smirking girl rubbing his back unnoticed.  
  
"It is a simple question FREAK yes... or no..." Calm... calm... calm.....  
  
"Impatient I see. Well anyways it is yes and no for I cannot extract the extra DNA that caused this or if you will the Y chromosomes. So instead of working on replacing them I worked on fracturing your DNA so that you could switch between male and female at will. Quite a breakthrough if I do say so myself." The cat laughed watching the unnoticed affection.  
  
"WHAT!!! IM GONNA BE AN IT!" Calm? Hell no! KILL!!!  
  
Diving at the clone Ash was out for blood. Barely dodging in time Mewtwo could barely stop the second one before it could seriously injure him. Ash was berserk the strain he was putting on Mewtwo's grip of psychic energy was immense surpassing that of even the one Mew had put on it.  
  
"Mewtwo we have got to calm him! Or else he could shatter the seal you put on him." Lance said backing away. Yes. A true comrade.  
  
"I know we have got to calm him but how." Mewtwo was sweating heavily with the strain Mew couldn't even put on him, "Maybe shock? Yes it will have to do. Lance this is what I want you to do..."  
  
~()~  
  
"Mewtwo you where right... it did work..." Lance blushed.  
  
"Of course it did! First kisses always do that to a person." The cat said trying to sound sagely.  
  
"Ohh? How would you know?" The girl grinned at the obvious trap laid before her kidnaper.  
  
"Well why else would Mew follow me? Isnt it obvious?" Tilting his head to the side as if examining a strange bug as he spoke.  
  
"Err... no... you did try to kill her you know." Looking miffed Lance turned away to examine the prostrate boy leing on the floor.  
  
"Your point is? Remember forgive and forget! The sages way of life..." continuing to mumble Lance spaced him out as she bent over to check on the young boy or, as she knew, the... well never mind that now the seals were still intact for the time being and for as long as possible she hoped.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream about you Lance." Ash said sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry you fell of the bed. And your dream wasn't about me kissing you or anything." She was getting very good amusment out of this first Ash then Mewtwo and then Ash once more!  
  
"Errr... ya nothin like that... heh..." Ash laughed weakly.  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo snapped his head up and looked seemingly through the door, "I must be on my way. Someone is coming." And with that he vanished leaving Ash and Lance to wonder and stew.  
  
~`~`~  
  
later  
  
~Jarzard 


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. Ok ok I gotta tell ya why the chapters are so short ok! Well I actually have the story complete but the fact is that I cant pass up a good cliffhanger! So whenever I run into one I stop the chapter and that is that chapter. Understand? Anyway this story is complete so I'll make you a deal. I will update at least every Saturday but for every review after the first Ill chop a day off the date so if I get 2 reviews Ill update on Friday then if I get 2 more the next chapter Ill update on THRUSDAY 2 more on the next one and it is WEDNESDAY. Got it? so there will be a week between every update at the very most less if you review though so guess what? REVIEW lol.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Slowly the door cracked open just enough to let the person outside glance in and see if it was an appropriate time to come in. Seeing that the people inside were not engaged in any private matters, so to speak, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a pompous looking butler stood there droopy mustaches falling slightly past his chin.  
  
"Mistress," pausing to bow he continued talking, it seemed, to both Ash and Lance, "we have got a report that a small village is in need of your services. Apparently a pokemon of the char genus is feasting on their food supplies. Normally as you know we would let someone else handle the matter but it seems that the monster is what the masses call a 'CharIzard'. Very deadly. I must send back a report on who will handle this case I will be outside tell me who when you decide." And with that he left.  
  
"Ok... good luck Lance!" Ash said in her best singsong voice. (ya HER remember mewtwo turned him into a girl. I will usually refer to her as a guy cause it helps distinguish her from Lance and also for latter simplicity)  
  
"Not on your life." She turned away and lay down on her bed.  
  
"Pulleease.." Ash made his best puppy dog face at the other girl hoping for at least a little breakage in her defense.  
  
Lance closed her eyes trying to block out Ash's pitiful looking face. She could almost hear her resolve shiver about to shatter completely when Ash struck the final blow to it. He sobbed.  
  
'this works good' Ash thought as Lance closed her eyes trying to block out his face. Now all he needed was a slight whimper or... yes maybe... a sob...  
  
~()~  
  
Sighing Lance shuffled out into the hall and glanced around for the annoying buttler.  
  
"Madam may I assume that you decided to take care of this menace?" he asked voice sounding like a whine.  
  
"Yes get everything ready I'll wait here." Nodding his understanding the little fellow scuttled off to get the things ready to go. She couldn't belive it. Ash had broken her will with one look and a sob, and now she was off to kill one of the most dangerous pokemon ever to exist in this dimension. Yup this was just one of those days.  
  
The door behind her opened to allow the small girl to exit and closed again. A perfect replica of his dimensional double Ash was very pretty and with the red robe he or rather she was wearing along with spiky black hair she looked more a fighter than the boy version had.  
  
"Lance think about the bright side, it could be worse you could have to go kill a monsterous Dragonite or something even meaner." Ash was smiling very brightly as she chattered away.  
  
Lance stared at the other girl and tried to figure out what was going on. When she was a boy Ash had never rambled on like this and as a girl his toung had become even less lose this just wasn't like him. What did he want? Was the first question that popped into Lance's head. The second was what was he trying to apologize for... or what was he about to do...  
  
Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. lol Ok well for those of you who want more stuff for every update Ill start putting up 2 chappies every update! Lol I could put up the whole story right now if I wanted to but then what would the fun be? Lol I need reviews though so even if your review is blank review k! well put at least something in there like a '!' if ya like it or maybe a '.' If ya don't hummm well do review! Oh yeah because Ash is half girl half guy he will have a semi-split personality.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Lance?" Ash whispered head drooping suddenly and causing her spikes of hair to fall in front of her face giving it a lost look.  
  
"What?" Lance said looking at Ash while trying not to let her feelings show. 'darn everyone who can do that!' she thought viciously about the expressions that was slowly getting the girl everything she wanted plus some.  
  
"I... I... I forgot my teddy bear in the other time line and well... I can't sleep without it... so would you hurry back and... well... be my teddy bear?" Ash looked up and made his lip quiver a little. (A.N. if ya can't succeed one way... Try another! Lol)  
  
"Uhhh," Lance was stumped. Of all the things she had been expecting this was not it nor had it in any way been related to *this*.  
  
"errr," How was she gonna handle this one? Dang him! Or her. Or it... Well whatever this just plane sucked!  
  
"fine." She said with a total lack of enthusiasm which was totally opposite of what she was feeling.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Ash jumped suddenly onto Lance and hugged her while pulling herself (Ash) up so her head was resting on lance's shoulder.  
  
The sound of feet walking down the hall alerted Lance to the arrival of the mope butler but obviously the clinger didn't hear it cause she just wouldn't budge.  
  
"your so soft" Ash murmured into Lance's ear before dropping to the floor right when the butler walked around the corner.  
  
The effect was as desired in Ash's point of view that is, first the constant pushing from Lance made her hands go someplace less than publicly appropriate, second the blush didn't look like a blush of embarrassment, third Ash as he fell put on a look of horror, and last when the butler saw what was going on Lance made a quick removal of her hands and a look a guilt entered her face.  
  
"Missure! That should be asked for not taken! While you are in this house you shall force non tu submit!" the butler had a look of horror on his face as he stopped, "sust cause we offered room en board does not mean they have free ruel of us tu!" turning away he motioned with a disgusted wave for Lance to follow him and he stalked off obviously very much disgusted.  
  
Slowly turning Lance advanced on the choking Ash...  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. ok ok yes I was trying to see if anyone was reading the author notes and if no one did I was going to release this with the next update! Lol I feel safe however putting this up now cause it is THE shortest chapter in the entire story so this is still refured to as the same update as chapter six so the next to chapters will be up on Saturday of Sunday. So enjoy.  
  
Thanks to all who review  
  
And special thanks to Shadow/phantomness and Maia's pen. And remember to review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blowing out a puff of smoke Lance stumbled down the hallway remembering the time she had been playing with fireworks. Yup her parents had caught her out behind the gym 'smoking' as they called it.  
  
"Missure. May I interest you in a bath before you pay your visit to Satoshi?" (remember ash is posing as Satoshi)  
  
"Err, no thank you..." continuing on down the hallway to Ash's room intent on what the butler had stopped earlier. Killing Ash.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe of the closed room Lance caught her breath and prepared her wits to eliminate the little twerp who had almost sent her to her death.  
  
Slowly easing open the door she looked in... no Ash... not good... where could he be? Suddenly getting her answer as a lithe form in pink pikachu pajamas (a little unbecoming in a mass murderer huh?) jumped from the mantle above the door onto her shoulders.  
  
"Lance!" Ash squealed "How are YA!" continuing her rambunctious rambling Ash started to hop on the bigger girls shoulders.  
  
Lances eyes where wide as she tride to shake of the pajamad girl from her crispy shoulders.  
  
"Lance! Your hurt! Take off your shirt so you can be bandaged up!" Ash still sounded happy without care even though he now was ordering someone of the opposite sex (sort of) to take off their shirt and be bandaged up! 'Dosen't he have any shame?' lance thought incredulous.  
  
"Please... lance..." he stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes.  
  
Eye twitching Lance turned away she was NOT going to do this... She wasn't... She shouldn't...  
  
It was perhaps a wonderfully surprised expression on the butlers face as he walked in to find his mistress and his masters enemy sitting in the room totally naked while Satoshi (remember from other peoples perspective ash in this timeline will be refered to as Satoshi while lance will refer to him as a he and he will switch between calling himself a boy and a girl... very confusing) was rubbing all over the others body. Yes probably very funny...  
  
Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. Im sorry... you see I got grounded from the computer so I can now only update this one chapter today (they don't know Im on the computer) but I will update as soon as I possibly can and as often as I can. And yes phantomness the more you review the faster I update! But cause Im banned I will count the reviews I get now for later postings! So REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The temperature in the room was icy. The fire that was supposedly a gateway to hell was seemingly emiting COLD not heat! Why was this you may ask yourself. The answer was simple, hell had frozen over. Why is THAT you ask yourself? Or is that me asking you? Well either way it is simple, Lance was pouting.  
  
'Why can he get me to do anything he wants!' Lance snarled silently to herself. True most of it isn't as bad as it could have been but still it was far from nice of him.  
  
"oh Lance..." Ash crooned softly to the other girls back.  
  
With an eyebrow twitching Lance turned "What do you want now..."  
  
"Well seeing as how you were molesting me earlier today, then you tried to kill me, and just now you seduced me..." Ash was trying to look stricken to the bone, with much success, over the butlers claims.  
  
"Don't start." Snarling the words out Lance stalked over to her torched bag that was laying where Ash had thrown it in his haste... truly no shame.  
  
"But before I got back I ran into our little benefactor." She was now rummaging through the bag looking for something, "and he gave me this potion for you to drink." Suddenly she pulled out a little bottle, like you see in old horror movies, that was swirling with colors. Wait... did she say colors? It was pitch black... no... it was dark purple with light green... or was it... suddenly Ash felt his head jerk to the side with loud smack.  
  
"Don't look at it directly you idiot." Lance snarled stuffing the bottle behind her back, much to ash's dismay.  
  
"Owww... well what is 'it'" Ash moaned trying to mover her jaw.  
  
"Simple, how did you think you were going to live here for God knows how long trying to guess who people are and how to live at this point?" Her eyebrow was still twitching Ash noted thinking about how uptight the other girl was.  
  
"Quite easy really! I was going to say your molesting me had produced severer psychological trama, and that I couldn't cope with it." Ash was enjoying herself.  
  
Lance's eyebrow gave another twitch.  
  
*flash Back*  
  
suddenly a form phased into the open seat next to Lance on her own personal transportation.  
  
"So Lance how goes the operation?" Mewtwo asked the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Mewtwo... If you EVER bring me into one of your missions again I will kill you personally." Lance's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Good then? Well I know Ash probably has a plan for this but, he can't go around without the memories of Satoshi so I liquefied all of them and incorporated them in this juicy fruit drink so he can get all of her memories."  
  
"What possible plan could he come up with? I mean there is no practical way to handle the situation without those memories."  
  
"Belive what you will but I think you underestimate him..."  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"I hate you... now drink up." Lance's face continued to twitch.  
  
"I Looove you too Lancy-poo" Ash was doing his puppy dog face again...  
  
Smiling as she snatched the fascinating bottle Ash downed it in one gulp. Face screwing up and getting splotchy Ash suddenly did the only thing he could think of...  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	10. Chapter 9

A.N. lol I am now copying all of the chapters onto a CD so I can load them at school (and there was much rejoicing [monty python]) I also changed the general to humor just cause and I kow that if you have come this far you obviously like or don't mind my crude humor! Lol I love the reviews so If ya want to make me happy... review!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
...he threw up.  
  
Hmm... He had had eggs and ham for breakfast along with a light serving of O.J. and toast on the side. Or that is what it looked like as the gooey substance dripped from Lances red hair.  
  
He also noticed somewhat relived, although not without a certain foreboding, that Lance didn't have that peculiar facial twitch. But what was her face doing?  
  
Wiping a couple drops of sweat from his forehead that had formed from now blazing inferno he realized that this was probably a good time for a witty remark.  
  
"You know what they say," Ash now was sure that this was the only possible remark that fit the situation so he forged ahead, "You got to know when to walk away, (he/she/ash/satoshi [urk I hate that] is referring to the problem here) AND WHEN TO RUN (now referring to lance...)" He screamed as he skidded into the hall and took off at the fastest pace his feminine body could manage.  
  
~()~  
  
It was all-in-all to bad that it had turned out this way, Lance mussed as she wiped her sweaty palms on the remnants of her pants.  
  
Ash was tide up to a wall with her (Ash that is, [ya know I'm getting tired of this so anyone who can suggest a good gender will get a cyber Ferrari!]) dress slashed the same way Lances had, although this wouldn't have any consequences until later.  
  
"Do you have any final words?" Lance was holding her hand up to the other girls cheek looking into her eyes.  
  
"only one..." ash whispered so that no one not in the distance lance was would hear. Ash looked up eyes seemingly crossed although there was no reason for it.  
  
"And that is?" Lance said equally as soft feeling the sinking sensation of suspicion causing her to lift the others chin to get a better look at the eyes, eyes tell much.  
  
Suddenly Ash's eyes went wide and she shrieked. Startled Lance dropped her chin and spun preparing for the worst. But there was only the haggard butler limping up the hall.  
  
"Mishtresh" he slurred only half of his face moving (uhhh... he had the stroke in episode 789456 and 1/67 Aka the lost episode [or in other words after the umm... seducing? debacle) "I'lll SHave yoush."  
  
Suddenly getting starry eyed Ash sighed "my brave hero"  
  
Lances eyebrow twitched.  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	11. Another Side, Another Story part 1

A.N. lol Im sorry but this is just like a prologue to another part of this story so it's short but I will get back on my regular updating schedule soon Oh and I gotta thank you all for the reviews they make me sooooo happy! Well here is the prologue to the side story ANOTHER SIDE, ANOTHER STRORY later this and the regular story will collide and will the OTHER side story so enjoy. And an interesting side note, I got the idea for the throwing up when I did so on this one girls head in like 3rd grade and she later became my girl friend, weird no? and Thanks for the complement maia!  
  
Another Side, Another Story Part 1  
  
A solitary figure strode down the abandoned hallway fixing the cloths that he had just received. A couple of cleaning carts stood in open doors their owners having left them there when the mid-morning break had started. Not that it really mattered though, it was a hospital, death would always hang in the air.  
  
Sighing he dug out a small folded piece of paper and opened it up.  
  
Dear Satoshi,  
  
I regret to inform you that it was not a dream. There are assassins coming and you would just get in the way. I am sending you to a dimension I found when looking for my dark brother of time. It appears to lack a form of you at the current time so I would like you to scout out and assassinate some individuals I have information about them in the envelope I put in your pocket. What happened to this double is unclear however and that is why you were in the hospital somehow he was blown out of the timeline. His name was ASH KETCHUM remember that. Also find Lance Dracon or more aptly the one everyone thinks of as Lance Dracon she is your... friend. And also I let the Doppelganger take your place to avoid confusion, true its memories of your life are not perfect but... anyways  
  
Good luck,  
  
Mewtwo  
  
When she had arrived here she decided that it probably would be best to at LEAST look like a boy. And thus. Her current state of gender.  
  
She hoped her master would be alright and not get scratched by the assassins, that would be the worst they could do... right?  
  
Sighing she looked out a nearby window into the bustling metropolis. A mechanical mayhem was what it truly was, totally disgusting.  
  
Sighing she shuffled down the hallway mentally preparing herself for the ordeal ahead.  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	12. Chapter 10

A.N. I do have one story in the works Maia I don't have a title yet but it is going to be interesting to say the least oh and notice at the first now? It says chapter 1- side story well that is for the people who come in like say... chapter 20 or whatever so they don't have to go through all of the chapters. Is that a good Idea? Well anyways I decided to rewrite the story as I posted so it is easier to read. Hope ya enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ash smiled across the table at the butler as dinner progressed. Lance was contenting herself by grinding her teeth in a rather loud fashion and the butler had a weird half smile because he couldn't move all of his face.  
  
"Mishtresh how goesh the jobsh?" Ash lowered her fork and sat back.  
  
"Not good... mostly they seem to be from people scared of a little bug if even that!" Her voice was filled with indignation.  
  
"Exactly! They have NO idea what they are supposed to be scared of! They call us if they are being pestered by even an inch long worm!" Lance snarled her teeth were grinding even more, much to Ash's surprise.  
  
"Yesh but even dats a problemsh for yoush..." the butler slowly muttered into obscurity, still only able to move half his face.  
  
"true but after my vicious bout with the wicked rolly-polly I'm tired so... good night." Blowing her hair away from her face Ash stood up and left.  
  
"Nowsh letsh talk aboutsh yoursh littles habitsss..."  
  
~()~  
  
"I swear Im gonna KILL that damn butler!" Lance was pasing around Ash's room with no regard for couth or tact.  
  
"Why? He's SOOO cute." Ash was enjoying this all to much Lance decided.  
  
"Why? WHY! First do you know what he put in my tea?!!!"  
  
"He didn't put anything."  
  
"What do you mean he didn't... oh... YOU LITTLE" Lance started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"You need it with how you are acting around here." Ash was enjoying this immensely.  
  
"But... but... but..." Lance stuttered.  
  
"But what? You don't think you do?" Ash had a Cheshire(spelling?) grin.  
  
Lance sighed, there was no winning this one.  
  
"Cheer up! It could be worse ya know... errr... well it could be ME!" Perky... Lance was starting to hate perky.  
  
"Ash I give you two seconds to shut up and leave me be." Silently Lance started to count.  
  
"Err... lance I cant ya know! I mean... ya ARE in MY room." Lance was a funny person actually, and not all that bad looking either...  
  
Suddenly Ash's musings were cut short as the door banged shut causing Ash to jump. 'great just great,' sighing Ash rolled over and snuffed the light. 


	13. Chapter 11

A.N. Lol I just posted a really weird story yesterday it was a palletshipping and in all honesty it was... well you would just have to read it to understand what I mean. But here is chapter 11 or would it be 12?... anyways I think it is 11 and I am totally surprised by the number of reviews this story has gotten to be truthful I expected it to get like 3 or something just like the banned and the banished did. But I was wrong. Oh and if ya want I will write up a chapter that tells more about ash's 'condition' but it wont be part of the story. Remember review. And no Maia... Miai... well whatever I put up two chapters! Well ok only one new one.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The gigantic sword slashed in a semi diagonal line and lightly brushing the ground just enough to make a small line in the dirt.  
  
Ash suddenly stopped the foot thick sword at approximately a 45 degree angle, and smirked.  
  
The giant tyrantar claws that had only a moment before been plunging to impale the lithe girl stopped seemingly fighting an invisible foe.  
  
Screaming the monster leapt back trying to flee but it wasn't fast enough, nothing could be fast enough Ash knew.  
  
As it stumbled back its hand seemed to grow expanding and twisting seemingly pushing away from itself as the mighty ki force pushed in on it.  
  
Melding, melting, tearing, ripping... the creature slowly came apart while its anguished shrieks continued unabated.  
  
~()~  
  
Lance sat in the small library reading one of her favorite love stories about a chick who falls in love with a 'it' or someone who isn't male or really female either (I just had to do it.) when Ash walked in.  
  
Her once finely cleaned cloths where stained dark red with patches of brown and had numerous cuts in them. She was smiling however as she licked the blood off the back of her hand.  
  
Holding out her arm Ash walked up to Lance, "want some?" was all the girl said however.  
  
"I think I'll pass..." Lance grimaced as she reached over to pickup the bookmark that was resting on the small nightstand beside her.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked lowly as she slid her arms around Lance's neck and started to lick her shoulder.  
  
"err... I'm just not hungry right now..." Lance lied trying to keep her calm.  
  
"oh if that's the case let me get cleaned up." Stretching the bloodied girl stood and swayed out of the room still licking her arms.  
  
Slowly reaching up Lance felt around her neck and pulled her hand back sticky with the dark red substance. Sighing she stood up and followed Ash out.  
  
~()~  
  
Standing atop a tall mountain a demented shape looked out over the expanse of land he could see and felt out past even that.  
  
Suddenly in an explosive force the form shot a few feet up into the air and hovered there still looking around.  
  
In a last burst the creature was suddenly blasting through a thick forest seemingly perfectly at rest with no fear of slamming into anything.  
  
As two poles shot by a effect sort of like the dropping of a pin into water occurred. Rippling the very fabric of the worlds was struck and shattered but also like the breaking of waters surface it was over in mere seconds. 


	14. Chapter 12

A.N. Ok ok! I should be getting back to a more normal updating schedule in case youse was wondering. I also Got a question, Notice in this chapter, and I think the last one too, I don't identify the speaker every time they talk. I am assuming that you all understand who is talking right? Well the question is is that should I stay with this method or should I go back to stating every speaker and thinking you all are complete idiots? Anyways I gotta tell you. This story is almost over, but, the series isn't and I was wondering if I should start a sequel or should I just continue posting? Well enjoy and remember r & r  
  
Chapter  
  
The water slowly changed back from the pinkish hue it had taken when all of the blood had washed off. Still even with the ever-vanishing color the smell stayed.  
  
"Satoshi..."  
  
"Yes Celan (*smirks* this is lance *continues to smirk*)?"  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"What? Don't tell me that you don't drink blood!" Ash scoffed.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Really? Why not? I mean it tastes SO sweet."  
  
"That's just sick."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"It tasting sweet. That's sick. But to tell you the truth I'm nervous."  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"Well your... err... Abnormal behavior might be because the seal on you is weakening."  
  
"Seal?"  
  
"Just trust me ok? You do not want it to be broken."  
  
Sighing Ash stood up and slowly swayed out of the pool, getting a perverse pleasure out of Lance's bulging eyes.  
  
"Lance!" Ash snapped "Don't look at me like that!" Oh yes Ash enjoyed this.  
  
"Huh?" Lance said blinking.  
  
"You were starring at my caboose!" A little to much maybe.  
  
"Me? Not I! I was to busy starring at that giant zit you call a head."  
  
Ash decided that had damaged her ego enough for today and *slunk* out.  
  
Sighing Lance slumped into the water and sighed watching the bubbles from her breath float to the surface. Splutering she came up.  
  
"The worst part of it is that Ash was right," She sighed, "it is sweet."  
  
However her musings were cut short as a huge psychic force slammed her into the water.  
  
~()~  
  
Pride hurt and ego wounded Ash muttered to herself as she stalked down the hallway. Not fearing for the butler who, luckily for himself, was currently at a shrink to try to get rid of that annoying facial twitch  
  
Kicking open the door to her and Lance's room Ash stalked inside and kicked it closed after passing through.  
  
Shuffling through the jumbled mass of items a couple of Lance's 'pictures' fell out. Snarling Ash slashed them into pieces with a thought. Oh how he wished that Lance didn't have to have strait pictures (ok let me explain this, Lance is a girl, therefore the pictures are of guys) in their room.  
  
Still rummaging through the stuff Ash barely noticed a squish in time.  
  
Flipping up and slamming into the ceiling part of the wall flew in and shattered into oblivion on the opposite wall.  
  
Dropping back down she gasped at the sight and then snarled... "Mewtwo..."  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
Hate me yet? Hope ya do. Anyways this is a three story trilogy thingy each following the story of another. This is of your 'normal' ash lance world were they get stuck in another while the other two I haven't gotten to this point in yet. One I have posted the first part to you know it as 'For the good or for the bad Merely a possibility' and the other I haven't started on yet. Well enjoy or else the boogy book will get ya. 


	15. Another Side, Another Story part 2

Here we are the next exciting installment! I hope you enjoy this but I'm not sure if it is quite up-to-par oh and review too!  
  
Another Side Another Story part 2  
  
Tentatively Satoshi stepped outside of the white building she had awoken in.  
  
Gasping she slapped her hands over her ears to drown out the noise, screams, honks, shouts, all of it.  
  
"Hey bud... you alright?" Glancing up Satoshi recognized Shingeru's face immediately, but who was he in this world? "ASH?!"  
  
Mouthing something that could be considered words if there was some noise she tapped her... wait... his throat.  
  
"What? Did you lose your voice?" the guy asked.  
  
Nodding Satoshi smiled up at him.  
  
"Ok... well me and your gang were just coming to check on you so... I'll go tell them you're out here and you lost your voice... Ashy-boy..." Upon receiving no reply the boy walked off seemingly troubled about something.  
  
Smirking Satoshi dashed off down the sidewalk as soon as they were out of sight of each other.  
  
~()~  
  
"Ok I think something wrong with Ash." Gary told the small gathering.  
  
"Why" Misty asked.  
  
"Well first I was being all nice and out of character, then when that got no suspicion I called him Ashy-boy and he didn't get mad!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Rubbing his chin Brock pondered the situation.  
  
"Well lets go see him then decide from there ok?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
~()~  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yes, Ash Ketchum checked out of the hospital just a few minutes ago." The receptionist looked at them puzzled, "Why? Is it important?"  
  
"No... Well we will be on our way."  
  
"Have a good day." She replied cheerfully.  
  
~()~  
  
Smiling Satoshi congratulated herself on successfully losing the Shingeru look-alike. Suddenly stumbling she stared at the small step in consternation... why would someone put a step next to a rock path? It just didn't make any sense!  
  
*Honk Honk*  
  
Eyes widening Satoshi stood there as the yellow blur slammed into her.  
  
~()~  
  
Groaning Ash sat up and looked down at the crowded street below him.  
  
'Cars! Trucks! All of the things from my world...' he thought in wonder.  
  
Limping Ash slowly turned and started down the stairs. Stopping by the door out of the building Ash listened.  
  
"Oh my god... how did he get up to the roof?"  
  
"The impact from the taxi must have been *huge*."  
  
"How soon till the ambulance arrives?"  
  
Rubbing his head Ash slowly shifted into a girl and walked out.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"A taxi just hit some guy and the impact chucked him up to the roof." A small girl replied.  
  
Nodding his head Ash slowly backed away from the crowd before turning and walking off.  
  
~()~  
  
"Ash... Ash... WAKE UP"  
  
Satoshi was filled with pain as the world re-centered itself around her.  
  
"Mewtwo's attack must have been a lot worse than I thought." The voice muttered.  
  
"The... Great... Ones...Attack...?" Satoshi asked slowly.  
  
"You must of REALY bonked your head."  
  
"Celan... is that... you?"  
  
"Sure if you want to call me that now. Anyways we better get you out of here."  
  
"Be careful... the yellow ones... don't stop..." 


	16. Finale

A.N.Thingy: lol here I am, finally, would you believe I didn't update cause I saved a bus full of orphans? Stopped the extinction of the humped back whale?(shave the whales my friends, shave the whales) Anything? No? Ah well the truth is that I was playing Kingdom Hearts again. And about this particular side thingy, it isn't necessary to the story, in fact it is never referred to again, but it clears some things up. It is written from the view of A god, so enjoy and would you please send in pairings for 'The Mad Matchmaking Men' any pairing, This is the last chapter of Eve of Lution, the next installment will be up soon, enjoy.  
  
FINALE: WORK SHOP OF THE OMNIPOTENT SEMINAR ONE  
  
It is possible that it was mere chance that the world switching happened, but lets think on a bigger scale for a minute. Here on this blue polka-dot plate we have Satoshi in Ash's world, while over here, on this grungy brown uncleaned plate that happened to be several feet away, Is Ash in Satoshi's world. Now the really ironic thing is this, Satoshi unaccustomed to the mechanics of the more modern dimension was hit by a taxi and thrown sixty or so feet to the top of this apartment building. While Ash on the other hand slipped off of a wall because of the shock of an illusion caused by a pissed Raltz, and got a concussion. Also 'cause of another twist of fate Satoshi ended up with the injuries of both of them.  
  
I would also like to mention while I have such a audience as this to mention the problem with Mewtwo. Now it is quite easy to understand that Mewtwo #1 is evil, totally smeging evil, while Mewtwo #2, heh, I kill myself, is quite good. But this is quite a problem, how can you tell two freaky cats apart? Simple you cant. You also cant tell Lance and Celan apart, nor can you tell Ash(female) apart from Satoshi, it just don't work.  
  
Now while I still have you oh so attentive let me tell ya a couple more things. It isn't very important right now but this is just the beginning, more a prologue to the actual events in the story which I have decided to torture you with cause I can, cause I am very bored and your looks of pain are very rewarding. Now before I continue with this let me tell you one more thing, I'm a liar. 


End file.
